gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
---- Hi there, could i just ask what was wrong with my most recent edit on Mike Toreno being similar to the G-Man?WOLFNOVASTORM (talk) 15:32, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Galleries Thanks for noticing the Space Docker, it will be one I did ages ago when testing out the theory. The very last column in the table is marked yes when the photos are uploaded and the template has been aded to the page. So, as I take the photos, I may mark a yes in the view column, but won't mark the final column with a Yes until I have published them. I bulk-uploaded a heap last night but didn't get time to edit the pages, so there may be images available for the Roosevelt (either on my hard drive or already on the wiki) but I haven't done the edits yet. e.g. I just did the edits for the 3 Blazers on my lunch break. smurfy (coms) 02:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mandei mais um alerta. Por desencargo de consciência. Se ele editar mais uma vez eu bloqueio. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:47, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sultan RS Read the talk page. smurfy (coms) 00:19, July 19, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, I feel the whole "Sultan RS in GTA V thing" needs to be removed from its page. Rockstar never planned for it to be in GTA V. It's just a regular Sultan with Sultan RS mods and slower performance. This is just confusing a whole bunch of readers. All these images we have and info could just be merged with the Sultan for less confusion. ( ) 00:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're right. Appart that it ignores the rule of "no modded vehicles", yeah, the Sultan and the Sultan RS are, internally, different cars. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:40, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Sean I wouldn't be surprised if he came back, that's the second time he left. Leo68 (talk) 01:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: It says "30". I suppose this is the direct impact damage, no explosion included (couldn't find explosion damage but I think it is a guaranteed one-hit kill). No it's a bit redundant to have it in the page because it'd be misleading. PS: What happened with Smurfynz? 08:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC) : He left again, after getting to annoyed over a stupid arguement. He'll be back tomorrow, like he did last time. 10:39, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Looks like we're going to have to set up and admin election like back in January 2014. I'll get it sorted now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Election Because more than one Patroller has requested to be an admin, I have set up a similar scenario to the January 2014 Admin Election. I need you to answer these case questions and then send your answers to me on a wiki I will message you on. Your's and Wild's answers will then be displayed on the page when I get both of them in and the voting will begin. Good luck! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Tritagonist of Grand Theft Auto V Hey man, I wanted to ask a question, if Martin Madrazo is not the tritagonist of GTA V, then who is? Does the game even have a tritagonist? Andy Ashley (talk) 10:46, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: User Just blocked him. Was about to message Hunter when I saw your message. Sam Talk 13:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Category: Links vs Includes Category:CategoryName will add the page to the category. Adding a colon at the start (i.e Category:CategoryName) will link to the category page. Smurfynz 00:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA 1 missions The way they're listed on the table is the only type of order anyone has followed. None of the missions have to be done in a specific order but I followed the table's listing of them when I was updating the pages. Regulus11 (talk) 17:27, July 23, 2015 (UTC) GTA London Missions Page Hey. The user Regulus11 who made the GTA 1 missions pages lately is going to do the GTA London 1969 and 1961 pages too. He was wondering if you or someone else could make the GTA London missions page look similar to the GTA 1 Missions page. I'm quite busy lately so I can't do it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:17, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:34, July 23, 2015 (UTC) CJ Yep, I though Leo had agreed to change the article to "unknown" but it obviously never got done. Either way, changing from 68 to 67 is still an invalid edit. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:15, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Categorias A categoria The Lost Brotherhood tem o nome errado, em nenhum momento do jogo a gangue The Lost é chamada de "irmandade", ou eles a chamam de The Lost ou The Lost MC. Isso já foi discutido aqui há muito tempo atrás. Tanto que a página principal do The Lost MC se chamava The Lost Brotherhood, e foi renomeada por causa disso. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Admin I just saw that you became an admin. Congrats. Also Both you and Wild are promoted. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:21, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations Andre. Enjoy being an admin. :D MC (MyComputer) 10:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, Congratulations on becoming Admin! Enjoy it! :) 11:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Thanks. Congratulations to you too :) Best of luck in your Admin role. 14:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Parabéns Parabés pela promoção, cara. Você mereceu. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey bro! Congrats on your promotion! Enjoy it! ( ) 15:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hi Andre. Congratulations on your promotion. You fully deserve it. Sam Talk 17:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Deletes How many images do you think you have just unlicenced by removing the duplicate Template:Gtav-screenshot? Can you undelete it please. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't know it had the delete template on it but I only noticed because it was something I considered myself when I first started template cleanups when I got admin rights. But, when I looked around, I saw that it was being used (almost as often as the legit one) so thought it best to leave it in place to prevent a heap of files losing their licence. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Only 4 images were unlicensed, according to WhatLinksHere. IMO it's better to change license on these existing images and delete the template again to avoid duplicates. 23:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename Page Yo Andre. Could you change the "notes" in Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes to "history", please? --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Whoa. Seriously, what the hell? Now you can change it right back. They are title update NOTES. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, but it is the history of all of the patch details. I created and named the page as such and I've been meaning to have it changed ever. since : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC)